


Kodomo to Otona (Child and adult)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Childishness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “When you’re going to finish, I hope you’re planning on taking a shower with antiparasitic, Yuuyan. Or tonight you’re not sleeping in my bed.”





	Kodomo to Otona (Child and adult)

“Yuya... do you mind telling me what the hell are you doing?”

Yuri had just woken up after having rested for the good part of the afternoon and, once out in the garden, he had found his boyfriend kneeling on the grass, busy messing with some flowers in one of his mother’s flowerbeds.

The elder turned to look at him smiling, and Chinen saw there was dirt on his face.

“My mom’s asked me if I could help her with these. And... I'm trying, somehow.” he explained, then he started turning over the dirt again, in Chinen’s opinion having no idea as to what he was doing.

Yuri got closer, staring at him almost disgusted, examining the state of the flowerbed.

It was summed, and Osaka was hotter than usual. His boyfriend had a pair of shorts on and an old t-shirt he used to stay home.

And there was dirt everywhere while he worked with his bare hands, apparently the concept of gardening gloves lost on him.

When Yuri saw him take the hose to wet the ground he carefully moved away to avoid being hit.

“When you’re going to finish, I hope you’re planning on taking a shower with antiparasitic, Yuuyan.” he told him, sour. “Or tonight you’re not sleeping in my bed.” he added, sarcastic, smiling devilishly at him.

Yuya turned toward him.

Slowly.

And Yuri knew he had no good intentions, but his reflexes were too slow.

Yuya turned the hose toward him and wet him from head to toe, all the while laughing out loud.

Yuri froze, astonished, but only for a few seconds; then he counter-attacked.

He got next to him, grabbing a fistful of dirt and throwing it on his boyfriend’s hair; Yuya reacted by pulling him on the ground, making him just as dirty.

He was still laughing of Yuri’s indignant look when he saw his mother standing on the door, looking disgusted at them.

“You better wash up, or the two of you aren't setting foot inside my house.” she told them, but she was smiling before getting back in.

Yuya chuckled again, caressing Yuri’s shoulder.

“That’s who you remind me of! That’s got to be why I love you.” he said, earning just more dirt on him.

Yuri didn’t comment any further.

At times, Yuya was really a child.

And that he had had fun as well, that didn’t matter at all.


End file.
